


依赖症

by Asinarc



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, not(?) real addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: “你不能责怪在世界末日的时候有人对什么东西产生依赖。”Thomas说：“Newt不会。”这一次Sonyamara笑起来。“说不定他早就已经对什么别的成瘾了。”





	依赖症

他们直到很久以后才第一次接触到真正的酒精，而不是林地里Gally出品的又酸又苦像尿一样的所谓佳酿，不过Thomas还是第一口的时候就把它喷了出来。Brenda半是嘲笑半是善意地冲他翻白眼，Aris在喧闹声里小心翼翼地把眼前的杯子推得更远了一点。

“我不知道怎么会有人对这个上瘾。”Thomas大声呛咳，毫无说服力地辩解。一旁的Newt弯着眼睛拍他后背，自顾自端起自己的那一杯喝了一大口。

Jorge很满意有人与他有同样的欣赏品味，他与Newt分享了自己的大量私藏，而Newt总是欣然接受。没有任何人把这个放在心上，更何况，毕竟没有任何人会把Newt和陋习联系在一起。

大家更关心Thomas。Thomas是麻烦的源头，他的陋习是过度涉险。最糟糕的一点是：他会带着所有人一起过度涉险。好在他总是对的，于是这似乎就变得可以原谅，以及值得信赖。在这种时候，只要结果是好的，过程和细节就变得模糊和宽容得多。

但Thomas——总是Thomas——是第一个发现事情不对劲的人。

他无意中碰翻了Newt的水壶：盖子没被扣紧，里面流出的液体味道辛辣得呛人。Jorge先反应过来，近乎是友好地抱怨着Newt像只私藏宝贝的乌鸦。Newt反常地只用面无表情来回应。他对上Thomas的眼睛，嘴唇抿得死紧，警惕地抱起双臂。

Thomas，毋庸置疑，曾是一名科学家。

“你有事情在瞒着我。”他在那天稍晚的时候把Newt单独拽到角落里质问道，用一个陈述句做结尾。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Newt回答，他看起来很疲倦，但仍然怒气冲冲。Thomas为了压低声音把他拉得很近，从这个角度能看到对方像是被揍过般的黑眼圈和暗青脸色。他的眼睛像被人抠掉了一层介质，原本的光彩消失得一干二净。坦率地说，即便每个人都因为毫无进展感到烦躁，Newt的变化也要更加显而易见，Thomas本来应该更早以前就能发现的：他变得从未有过的阴郁、暴躁、怀疑。

如果做个数据表格，他几乎可以想象出图案会在最近这段时间呈指数上升的一个线性趋势。

“Newt。”他说，恐惧和焦虑突然间一齐塞住他的喉咙，“Newt，你还好吗？”

Newt的指关节一直抵着自己的鼻梁，似乎在忍耐什么疼痛。但当Thomas问起的时候，他掩饰地挺直了腰。“好极了。”他轻描淡写地说。

Thomas瞥见了挂在他腰间的水壶。他一把扯下它，拧开瓶盖把里面的昂贵的劣质混合酒径直倒在地上。Newt想要阻拦却已经为时已晚。他嘴上咒骂地去夺，那些液体却已经洇在了土壤中。

Thomas把空水壶随手扔到一边，空出来的那只手捏住了Newt的肩膀，手心被突出来的骨头意料之外地咯了一下。“你应该去做个体检。”Thomas放软了口气，半是关心半是建议。

他以为Newt脸上露出了的一秒恐惧是自己的错觉，随后Newt说：“不。”

“不？”

“我不需要占用医疗资源。”他边说边从Thomas的手掌下躲开了，“你应该关心些别的，Tommy。比如怎么离开这个鬼地方，怎么让人少受些伤，怎么赶紧突破WCKD的总部。”

那种尖酸地语气像是扎破气球的针一样猛地刺痛了Thomas，他瞪向自己的昔日好友，后者退了几步，保持着距离挑衅地看回来，这让Thomas不假思索地回击：“而你在拖后腿。”

这句话在他脱口而出的瞬间就已经后悔，而Newt看起来似乎僵住了。他们两个怒视彼此，然后Newt放弃般地长长呼出一口气。

“你说得对。”他喃喃道，转身便走。

Thomas紧盯着他的背影，注意到对方的跛脚似乎更严重了。但他没有叫住他。

 

 

所有的烈酒被归类到医疗用品。事实上，这是Newt主动提议的，Thomas把这当成一个好兆头。

然而这对于Newt来说大约并不是。他看起来更糟了，像被人开枪扫射之后又被活埋，作为一个以往从未落下队伍的人来说虚弱得吓人。

Thomas去找Sonyamara，她在Mary死后成为了替代医生。

“消毒、麻醉、镇痛，要么只是单纯的酗酒。”Sonyamara比着手指一项一项地列举酒精的功效，她略带怜悯地注视着Thomas紧锁的眉头，“你不能责怪在世界末日的时候有人对什么东西产生依赖。”

Thomas说：“Newt不会。”

这一次Sonyamara笑起来。

“说不定他早就已经对什么别的成瘾了。”她意有所指，在看到Thomas迷惑的神情以后无可奈何地耸肩，“我不知道，Thomas，我不是专业的，我很抱歉。”她叹气，“如果Mary还在就好了。”

他们有很多事要做，一味地回首过去和愧疚懊悔不算在其中。Thomas原本倚坐在病床上，这会儿跳下来，站在一大堆叮当作响的医疗仪器旁边，“我会找出原因的。”他咬牙切齿地，像是立誓一样狠狠说道，“我不能再看着我的朋友死去了。”

 

 

他没想到原因会被这样揭晓，WCKD明明号称是理性的化身，完全不应该这么享受戏剧性。

Newt蜷在地上，尖叫。又或者那算不上尖叫，他大张着嘴，却只能从喉咙里泄露出无声的气音。他身上没有明显伤痕，全身的血管却爆突着鼓成黑色。Eva站在屏幕那头，看上去有些遗憾。

“他没有抗体！”Thomas大叫，想去搀扶又缩回手。他冲到屏幕面前，看上去很想直接一拳捣碎那个金发傲慢女人的脸，“他从迷宫出来，他怎么可能没有抗体？”

“他确实没有抗体。”Eva说，“但他和病毒融合得最完美。病毒在他体内既没有消失，也没有产生反应……直到现在。”她比了个手势，露出一个奇怪的笑，“你是他的观察员。你也忘了这个，是不是，Thomas？”

画面在Thomas能回答以前被切断了。他茫然地回过头，他的朋友们略带惊慌地看着他——他们两个：Newt已经停止了翻滚，他的手指死死扣在自己的头上，鲜血从他的口鼻缓缓溢出来。

“我们得救他，我可以救他。”Thomas低声呐呐，“我需要血清，我有抗体，我们只需要血清。”

“我们没有血清了。”Brenda安静地提醒道。

几个人站得离他们两个人稍远，已经垂下头，几乎是摆出了哀悼的肃穆姿势。Thomas近乎绝望地发出一声呜咽，跪在地上帮着去掰开Newt的手，Newt在挣扎中猛地抬头看他，两只眼睛空洞无底，瞳孔放得极大，像一只怪物。

Thomas下意识畏缩了一下，却没有撒手。他的手臂像拴以重石，不知道是不是在与Newt的搏斗中耗尽了力气的缘故。“血。”他想，慌不择词，“总有办法的。”

血。他想。他反手去摸腰间的小刀，划开自己的手臂。他忙着小心不伤到Newt，手上力道太大，割开了一道不浅的伤口，鲜血洇洇地流下来，滴在他的身上和Newt的脸上。

他试图把自己的血灌到Newt的喉咙里。站在一旁的不知道谁发出了一声哀鸣般的动静。会起作用的，他想。有人恍惚中似乎抽噎着在他的耳边对他说：“走吧，Thomas，这不会有用的，你知道的。”

然后渐渐的，Newt的力道松了。他原本抓着Thomas的手臂软弱无力地垂了下来，啪地一声砸在地上。

Thomas没撒手。他去探Newt的鼻息和脉搏，浑身抖得像是触电，这一次他可以归咎于自己手臂上的刀口。他霍地呼出一口气，抬起头。

“他还活着。”Thomas说，他听见自己嗓子发出一声介于喜极而泣之间的奇怪的尖细音调。这本来不应该奏效。这个做法不合理，没有任何逻辑和理论支持，完全是下了生命赌注的碰运气。他的指尖搭在Newt的手腕内侧，那里的脉搏有节奏地轻微鼓噪。

在回基地的一路上他始终没有放开。

 

 

他在真正清醒以前就直起了身子，片刻以后才意识到，他惊醒过来是因为从Newt床上传来的动静。

Newt躺在病床上，歪着头，睁着眼睛看他。

Thomas想说点什么，说“你醒了”有点多余，用“嘿”打个招呼又好像太尴尬。他不该惊讶，设备显示他的指数已经正常，大概在这期间就可以苏醒。实话说，Thomas实在没必要在这里守着。

“我找到了你的留言。”Thomas突然说，他的语气随着这句话的脱口而出变得愤怒起来，“‘如果我失去控制就杀了我。’你早就知道你的体内带着病毒？”

Newt眯起了眼睛。“我以为。”他说，因为嗓子的干涩不得不停下来缓一会，Thomas皱着眉毛去给他找水，“我以为你会更早发现它的。”

“你体内有病毒，你却没有告诉大家？”Thomas原本没想把这句话说得像是质问，“你没有想过它可能会传染？”

一个错误。Thomas想撕开自己的嘴，他真应该改掉自己口无遮拦的毛病。Newt的眼神重新变得讽刺起来，“和你想的不一样，Tommy，我的记忆没有恢复得那么快。”他冷冷竖起眉毛，发出一声冷笑，“每一次发作之后我才只能恢复一部分记忆，直到最后一次以前，我也不知道我犯了什么病。”

“所以你酗酒？”Thomas轻声问。他注意到Newt放在外面的手把床单揪出一团褶皱，Newt发现了他的眼神，把手缩了回去。

Newt闭上眼睛，“是的，Tommy。”他紧蹙眉毛，试图轻描淡写，“太疼了。”

Thomas过了一会儿才发现自己伸出了手，紧抓着Newt的手腕，他又感觉到脉搏跳动的声音，砰砰地撞击着他的指腹。“对不起。”他直视着Newt棕色的眼睛，“我很抱歉。”

他也不知道自己在为什么道歉：没有早一点查出疾病的症状？还是先前对这个人的抱怨和怀疑？

但不管为了什么，Newt都将如此轻易地原谅他。那个人耸耸肩，露出一个小的微笑，带着酒窝的那种。Thomas有些惊慌失措地意识到自己已经很久没有见到这个笑容了。“没什么。”Newt说，他的目光短暂掠过Thomas缠满绷带的手臂。

Thomas还能听见对方有力的心跳。“你会好起来的。”他说，Newt的微笑像是鼓励一样让他心里轻飘飘又环绕着莫名不详地上升又下坠，“只是病毒而已，我们这里每一个人都能造出血清。”

 

 

“血清没有用。”Sonyamara在一次体检后把他拉到角落里小声地告诉他。

Thomas觉得像是有一个炸弹在自己的耳边炸开，他一瞬间只能听见嗡嗡的轰鸣。

“你说什么？”Thomas反问，他清了清嗓子才能让自己的声音变得不那么紧绷，“不可能，就连只有我的血都能帮他缓解症状。”

“是啊。”金色头发的女孩子说，“我们猜想这就是问题所在。”

 

 

“非常好。”Newt干巴巴地说，“现在我不会变成鬼火兽了，我会变成一个吸血鬼。”

“吸血鬼很酷。”Thomas徒劳地安慰道，“金色的头发、苍白的皮肤之类的。”他在身边Sonyamara大笑出声以前瞪了她一眼，“女孩子们都喜欢这一套。”

“你对末日流行文化的了如指掌让我不敢恭维。”Newt说。Sonyamara微笑，递给他一个杯子：“只是一个测试。”她柔声哄道，“我们都不想让Haleyet捏着你的喉咙灌下去。”

Newt盯着杯子里的血，笑容收起来。

“你们是认真的。”

Thomas不置可否地耸肩。

“只喝血不会治愈我。”Newt直起身子说，他的视线瞟到了Thomas横亘手腕的新伤口，又盯回Thomas的眼睛，似乎在考虑着把杯子泼在他脸上。

“血清也不会完全治愈。”Thomas说，他凑得更近，能看见暴怒的Newt眼中自己的倒影，“这根本没有任何区别，只是少了许多中间步骤，救起命来更容易了些。”

“我——不想——这样活着——”Newt像只野兽一样低吼道，他的指关节用力得发白，“从一个怪物变成另一个怪物——这不是玩笑。”

“我想让你活着！”Thomas蓦地打断他。房间里只剩下他们人两个粗重的呼吸声，Newt不再说话。Thomas放软了声音，几乎像一个哀求，“我想让你活着。”

Newt把杯子放在嘴边的手在发抖，当他把空杯子狠狠摔在地上的时候，他的上嘴唇还留有一道殷红的痕迹。Thomas向前探手，用拇指帮他拭去对方嘴唇上自己的血，而Newt一动不动。如果Newt退怯了，Thomas也绝对不会再进一步。他像是个凌晨时分做梦的人，明明知道自己在梦里，还想要知道接下来的后续发展，战战兢兢地以免惊醒自己。

Newt一动不动，被抹开的血迹晕开到侧脸上，留下一片骇人的红印。Thomas小心翼翼地探近身子，他闻到属于自己的血腥味道，能感受到对方喷出的温暖鼻息与自己的交织在一起。他的鼻尖轻轻撞上对方的——

病房门外传来一声巨响。Thomas像只兔子一样突兀地蹦起来，退到三尺开外，后背重重撞上墙面。他辨认了一会儿才发现那只是有人在敲门。随后房门被推开了，Sonyamara站在门外。他们甚至不知道她是什么时候离开的。

“时间到了。”她有些不知所措地说。

房间里的气氛像是扔进液氮里的香蕉一样硬邦邦的。Newt没有再看过来。他咕哝了一句什么，朝Sonyamara友好地笑了一下。Thomas看着他脸上的血渍随着他的笑容扩散了一点，刚刚触碰过对方的手指忽然抽动了一下，像是被扔进炉子里一样灼烧着。

 

 

Newt多了一个新水壶。

Thomas恰好撞见过一次他避开人群，小心翼翼地把瓶口抵上嘴唇的情形。像是有人用一根针戳进他的脊椎，尖锐的疼痛感刺着他的神经，又有种奇异酥麻感让他不由自主地战栗，悄悄打起寒噤，仿佛他是窥见了一项禁忌的异教仪式。

和血清不一样，鲜血——尤其是经过稀释和特殊处理过的鲜血——的效力和持续时间都要弱得多，时效不固定且毫无先例。为了以防万一，Newt不得不像个随身携带吸入器的哮喘病人一样，更为妥帖地准备好自己的“药”。

“我。”Thomas说，“你只要带着我就行了。”

“不好笑。”Newt说，没去费心掩饰自己翘起来的嘴角。

他们有过一次失误。战线拖得比预想时间的要长得多，而Newt显而易见没有自己想象的那么擅于忍受疼痛。Thomas割开自己的手腕，Newt的舌头舔过流血的伤口。这本不应该像所描述出的那样富有色情意味。Newt停留了不必要的过久的时间，直到血被止住，露出皮肤的创口像脱水的鱼一样大张着嘴。

Newt沿着新伤口和旧伤疤留下的纹路舔过去，Thomas能感觉到自己的心跳隔着皮肤碰撞在对方的舌尖上。他的手指搭上对方的侧颈，那里刚刚隆起来的黑色血管像颗昭示自己存在的定时炸弹，现在已经消失得一干二净。Thomas的手指捋过Newt的颈动脉和光滑的皮肤，攀住他的后脑。这一次更为彻彻底底的不合时宜。

焦土没有月亮。月亮早在十几年前就消失了，Thomas的脑子里有月亮模模糊糊的残影，然后他意识到那是Newt的径直望向他的眼睛。他想起Newt在一片黄沙之中对他微笑，说“我会永远追随你”。现在那个微笑贴着他的嘴唇。

他短暂地任由自己想象他的血在对方身体里流淌的模样，而Newt低头亲吻他的腕桡，于是他所说的话又不经大脑而信口胡言了。管他呢，他不一直以来都是这样做的吗，行动本身不就应该在思考之前吗。

“我用生命信任你，和你一样。”Thomas突然说道，“我们通常不把爱称之为一种疾病。”

 

 

END

15.11.18


End file.
